Guardian Spirit
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Luka pun semakin risih. Ada apa dengannya, tersipu hanya karena dipuji cantik oleh Gakupo yang tembus-pandang itu? "Dan percayalah, kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Pasti."
1. Kebetulan atau?

"Luka-san..."

Panggilan itu terdengar samar. Seperti sangat jauh. Luka penasaran siapa yang memanggilnya itu. Yang ia lihat di dalam pandangannya hanyalah kegelapan tanpa ujung.

"Luka-san... kalau kau mendengarku, turuti permintaanku ini."

"Sekarang di hadapanmu ada sebuah tangga, di mana ada sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan mata di ujung tangga itu. Berjalanlah ke depan tangga cahaya itu."

Tiba-tiba tanpa Luka sadari, tubuhnya bergerak. Mengikuti apa yang diucapkan oleh suara itu. Bagaikan hipnotis. Padahal rasanya tadi tidak ada apapun di pandangannya selain kegelapan. Sekarang malah ada tangga seperti yang suara itu ucapkan.

Kini ia berdiri di depan tangga itu.

"Seusainya, naiki tangga itu sampai ke atas."

Ah, Luka sungguh tidak mengerti...

"Ulangi langkah itu sampai 10 kali. Dan ketika telah selesai, lihatlah ke belakangmu. Di sana ada roh penjagamu selama ini."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak mengerti. Kenapa seluruh tubuhnya seakan-akan punya otak sendiri? Bisa bergerak tanpa ia sadari dan kehendaki. Apalagi kaki-kakinya terus menciptakan langkah menaiki dan menuruni tangga itu dengan tempo sedang.

Walaupun sebenarnya Luka sendiri yang penasaran sih.

Dan. Roh penjaga, katanya?

Bukannya Luka tidak percaya. Luka memang sebenarnya percaya dengan eksistensi makhluk lainnya selain manusia. Ia percaya mereka ada. Tetapi ia tidak percaya bahwa ia akan bisa melihat salah satu dari mereka.

Luka tetap melangkah hingga akhirnya Luka berhenti di tangga bawah. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melihat ke belakangnya dengan perasaan was-was.

Hatinya tersentak ketika melihat ada seseorang di sana. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, tingginya masih seperti manusia pada umumnya. Rambutnya ungu panjang yang tergerai bebas melintasi bahu bidangnya. Baju yang ia kenakan seperti baju samurai periode dulu.

Aura disekitarnya begitu cerah. Dan laki-laki itu tersenyum hangat padanya.

"_Yoroshiku_ _ne_, Megurine Luka-san."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian Spirit<strong>

Chapter 1. Kebetulan atau...?

* * *

><p>Semua karakter yang ada di sini merupakan hak cipta milik Yamaha Coorporation beserta perusahaan-perusahaan pemiliknya. No commercial profit taken.<p>

**Warning** : Ide pasaran. Sebisa mungkin IC. Isi ngawur. ghost!Gakupo. human!Luka. Berusaha bangkit dari hiatus.

* * *

><p><strong>selamat membaca.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Luka baru saja pulang sekolah. Dengan perasaan gelisah yang menderanya. Sementara Kaito—orang yang mengantarnya pulang—sudah pulang ketika Luka menutup pintu rumahnya.<p>

Tadi ia sedang berada di perpustakaan. Ada sebuah pekerjaan rumah yang jawabannya hanya ada di salah satu buku di antara rak-rak buku perpustakaan itu. Jadilah ia berada di sana, dari pulang sekolah pukul 4 sore, sampai pukul setengah 6 sore.

Saking lelahnya, Luka pun langsung tertidur seusai menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya tersebut.

Dan bukannya dibangunkan, seorang temannya bernama Shion Kaito malah mengusilinya dengan membisikkan sugesti tidak jelas itu! Tidak tahu juga, kemanakah perginya pustakawan yang biasanya masih ada di dalam perpustakaan itu.

Sebenarnya pemuda di alam bawah sadarnya itu sama sekali tidak menakutinya.

Dia hanya tersenyum, mengucapkan salam yang biasanya digunakan orang ketika berkenalan, setelah itu tidak ada. Luka kemudian langsung terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang melintasi keningnya.

Dan di sebelahnya ada Kaito yang duduk dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Eh, Luka-san? Apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpimu?"

"Apakah kau yang membisikiku ritual aneh itu?" Bahkan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kaito, Luka justru langsung menghujani pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Kaito mengangguk.

Dan Luka mendengus sembari bangkit dari duduknya, membereskan perkakasnya, kemudian beranjak keluar dari sana.

"Eh? Hei! Luka-san! Kau marah?" Kaito tidak enak hati juga, karena sudah menakuti Luka. "Apakah ada sesuatu di dalam mimpimu?"

"Disana ada..." Tatapan Luka tidak terfokuskan. Entah kenapa perasaan gelisah itu muncul di dalam benaknya. "Seorang pemuda. Tersenyum padaku. Kemudian, tidak ada apapun."

Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam. Sementara Luka masih terdiam bisu di tempatnya.

"Err... kenapa kau terlihat gelisah begitu?" tanya Kaito.

"B-bukan apa-apa."

"Ah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kuantar? Sudah mau senja. Tidak baik anak gadis pulang sendirian saat begini."

Luka pun mengangguk tanpa berpikir dua kali.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya pemuda berambut ungu itu sama sekali tidak terlihat berbahaya. Aura di sekitarnya terlihat begitu cerah dan lembut. Membuat siapapun akan merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.<p>

Tapi siapa tahu itu hanya modus?

Luka tidak tahu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia bukan seorang indigo, atau setidaknya memiliki indera keenam. Tidak, ia bukan orang seperti itu. Makanya, Luka hanya bisa merasa gelisah atas semua ini.

Ia berharap, tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya.

Dan Luka semakin merasa merinding karena hari ini orang tuanya sedang keluar kota. Kakaknya Luki pun menginap di rumah temannya.

Intinya, Luka sendirian malam ini.

Semua orang jahat, ih!

"Lho? Kenapa TV-nya menyala?"

Luka hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung ketika didapatinya, TV menyala di ruang tengah.

Padahal tidak ada siapapun di rumah. Kakaknya langsung ke rumah temannya begitu pulang sekolah. Dan orang tuanya sudah berangkat dari tadi pagi.

"..."

Luka memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan membiarkan TV itu tetap menyala. Siapa tahu ia mendapat hiburan dari media kotak itu.

Sembari menghela napas, Luka melempar tas selempangnya dengan sembarang ke atas sofa dan menghempaskan pantatnya di dudukan sofa.

"Aduh..."

Dan itu bukan berasal dari mulut Luka.

Gadis bermata biru samudra itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Terkejut karena suara itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Berasal dari arah tasnya.

Luka menoleh, mendapati ada seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Dan tas selempangnya tadi memang ada di sofa sebelahnya—dan menembus sosok tembus pandang itu.

"Oh, ini sebenarnya tidak sakit. Tapi rasanya aneh saja," gumam orang itu, balas menoleh pada Luka. "Hei, bisa singkirkan tas ini?"

Sementara Luka hanya terdiam, mata terbelalak, mulut menganga, dan bibir memble.

Luka pun kemudian menjerit histeris.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>'Orang tadi siapa ya? Pencuri? Atau orang mesum? Tapi sepertinya, tubuhnya transparan... ah, aku pasti pingsan karena terkejut melihatnya, atau hanya mimpi.'<em>

Luka perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan kembali mata biru samudranya kepada dunia.

"Hei? Kau sudah sadar?"

Luka mengerjap-erjapkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

"Hei... kepalamu tidak apa-apa? Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan jatuh. Aku tembus pandang sih, jadi tidak bisa mengangkatmu ke sofa."

Akhirnya siluet pemuda berambut ungu itu tampak jelas di dalam matanya.

Lagi-lagi pelototan mata menjadi jawaban atas pernyataan polos orang itu.

"WAAAAA! SIAPA KAMU!" Spontan bangun dan ngesot menjauh karena terkejut, Luka menunjuk pemuda itu dengan tidak sopan. "MASUK SEMBARANGAN! SETIDAKNYA KETUK PINTU DULU KEK!"

"Ah, rupanya kau sehat-sehat saja." Bukannya apa, pemuda itu malah terlihat sangat santai. "Kau sepertinya kaget sekali ya? Tadi kepalamu duluan yang jatuh ke lantai loh!"

Luka tidak menanggapinya dan lebih memilih memperhatikan penampilan pemuda itu dari atas hingga bawah.

Pemuda itu berambut panjang. Hal yang lumayan aneh untuk seorang laki-laki karena rambut panjang itu lebih identik dengan perempuan. Luka tahu bahwa orang ini adalah laki-laki, karena suaranya yang berat dan _bass_.

Trus, pemuda itu 'kan yang muncul di dalam mimpinya tadi! Kenapa sekarang dia ada di depannya? APAKAH SEBENARNYA PEMUDA ITU HANTU—?

Dan hal terakhir yang paling ekstrim dan paling hebat. Pemuda itu transparan dan melayang di udara!

"Halo? Mbak?" Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luka. Gadis itu pun tersadar dan memusatkan pandangannya pada wajah pemuda yang entah kenapa tampak seperti manusia biasa itu. Maksudnya, biasanya hantu itu wajahnya pucat, bukan? Tetapi tidak demikian dengan hantu ini.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun biasa saja. Kaos kedodoran berlengan panjang warna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna biru malam. Jika saja tubuhnya tidak transparan, ia akan tampak seperti manusia biasanya.

Dan wajahnya begitu cerah dan nyaman dipandang. Ehm, bukan karena dia tampan ya.

_'Ternyata orang ini memang yang muncul di dalam mimpiku tadi...,'_ batin Luka syok.

"Hehe... itu memang saya kok, Tuan Putri!" Pemuda itu menyengir sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Luka pun melongo semakin tablo.

_'Dia bahkan bisa membaca pikiranku...!'_

"Rata-rata, hantu memang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, Megurine-san." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menyeletuk.

Luka yang mendengarnya hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau adalah... 'roh penjaga'ku?" tanya Luka hati-hati, takut menyinggung. "Dan omong-omong, bisakah kau berhenti melayang seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut."

"Eh? Megurine-san takut? Oh, baiklah. Maafkan aku." Pemuda itu pun turun hingga kakinya menginjak tanah, kemudian ia duduk di depan Luka. "Ehm, aku ini... tidak bisa dibilang 'roh penjaga' juga. Mungkin aku hanya roh biasa."

"Lantas? Kau ini apa? Hanya hantu penasaran yang nyasar di rumahku?"

"Hmm... mungkin?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang _mungkin_? Kau berasal darimana sih?"

Dia menerawang sejenak ke langit ruangan, kemudian mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak ingat."

"... aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau itu sebenarnya kakek-kakek? Jadi sudah gampang lupa?" sindir Luka sarkastis.

"Ah, jangan begitu, Megurine-san! Aku masih muda, aku hanya mudah lupa! Itu saja!"

Luka menghela napas. "Jadi, kau juga lupa kenapa kau bisa jadi hantu penasaran begini, hm?"

"Ah, itu juga sih! Hehehe..." Malah tertawa tanpa dosa! "Hei, daripada kita jadi seperti orang asing begini, panggil saja aku Gakupo!"

"Itu nama panggilanmu?"

Gakupo mengangguk. "Megurine-san juga bisa memanggilku dengan Gaku-pyon kok! Biar lebih akrab gitu! Hehehe..."

Luka spontan melempar sandalnya ke arah Gakupo. Tapi malah menembus Gakupo dan berakhir di pojok ruangan.

"Ah, Megurine-san lupa kalau aku ini roh?" Gakupo melirik sejenak ke belakangnya, kemudian terfokus lagi pada Luka yang masang tampang tablo lagi. Tapi namanya juga Luka, dia lebih memilih untuk beralibi.

"Ehm. Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya kesal karena kau mulai menggodaku lagi!"

"Ah... Megurine-san tidak terlihat kesal tuh."

Alibi yang gagal. "... beritahu saja aku nama margamu! Aku jadi merasa aneh jika memanggil nama panggilanmu sedangkan kau sendiri memanggilku dengan nama margaku!"

"Ups, aku tidak ingat."

"JANGAN BOHONGI AKU!"

"Oh, woles saja, Mbak. Daripada kau memaksaku memberitahu nama margaku, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memanggilmu dengan nama panggilanmu?"

"..."

"Aw, Tuan Putri Megurine tersipu-sipu."

"DIAMLAH ATAU KUPANGGIL _SHINIGAMI_ UNTUKMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Ah, ah. Baiklah. Ampuni aku, Tuan Putri." Gakupo meletakkan kedua tangannya di lutut, kemudian membungkuk. Sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. "Jadi, memanggil nama kecilnya gak jadi nih?"

Hanya dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk dari Luka saja, Gakupo tahu apa jawabannya. "Baiklah. Aku tetap memanggilmu Megurine-san."

Luka mengabaikannya dan menghela napas keras-keras. "Sudahlah. Aku mau makan."

Gakupo sendiri tidak menjawab. Dia memperhatikan sejenak pada Luka yang berlalu ke dapur, kemudian menerbangkan dirinya.

"Malam ini Megurine-san makan apa?" Ih, Gakupo kepo dah!

"Apa saja yang ada di dapur ini," jawab Luka cuek. Dia berhenti di depan kulkas, di mana ada sebuah catatan tertempel di pintunya.

Oh, di sana ada catatan yang berisikan tulisan alay milik Luki, masbro tercintanya.

* * *

><p><em>My sweety little sister Luka-chan!<em>

_Aku diberi mandat oleh Mama, katanya Luka-chan makan saja apa yang ada di dapur. Soalnya Mama gak masak apa-apa tadi pagi sih! Dan aku kehabisan pulsa buat mengirim SMS padamu!_

_With love,_

_Your cool big brother Luki_

* * *

><p>Pesannya saja tidak begitu jelas. Ah, pokoknya, Luka mengerti apa maksud Luki.<p>

Dia disuruh masak sendiri—atau beli makanan jadi saja di luar. Kebetulan Luka lagi malas berkutat dengan dapur.

"Waa... Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya Megurine-san bakal beli makan di luar?" Gakupo masih melayang-layang di samping Luka.

Luka sendiri menghela napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain."

Iris biru keunguan Gakupo mengikuti gerakan Luka yang berjalan menjauhi dapur. Dia mengikuti Luka sampai Luka sendiri yang mencegatnya. "Hei, apa kau masih akan mengikutiku bahkan ketika aku sedang ganti baju?"

"Kalau Megurine-san tidak keberatan..." Gakupo nyengir.

"..."

"Ah, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda."

Luka pun menghentikan _death_-_glare_ nuklirnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Aku akan tahu jika kau mengikutiku."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Luka pun masuk ke kamarnya—setelah memastikan Gakupo sudah duduk dengan tenang di sofa dan menonton TV.

Di balik pintu kamarnya, Luka menghela napas.

Bagaimana bisa kehidupannya sekarang berubah drastis gara-gara kehadiran hantu yang tidak jelas datangnya darimana itu! Apalagi sepertinya Gakupo akan mengikutinya kemanapun terkecuali ke kamar mandi atau Luka sedang ganti baju! Bikin ngenes saja sih, hidupnya!

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah, bagaimana jika Gakupo akan tetap terus mengikutinya selamanya? Mengingat, Gakupo sendiri tidak ingat apapun kecuali nama kecilnya doang! Mimpi apa Luka semalam!

... oh iya, ia mimpi bangun kesiangan.

Sial.

Luka menghela napas lagi—sepertinya akan menjadi kebiasaan baru Luka ketika sedang gelisah. Ia tidak tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Gakupo. Baru kenal juga tadi!

Tapi meskipun Luka baru mengenalnya, entah kenapa Luka tidak merasa takut padanya. Mungkin dia memang gelisah, namun ia sama sekali tidak menganggap Gakupo itu sebagai roh yang jahat. Ia sedikit usil, tapi Luka yakin, Gakupo hanya ingin Luka membantunya untuk mencari tahu apa gerangan yang membuatnya masih terus berkeliaran di dunia ini.

Kemudian Luka pun melirik jam wekernya yang berdiri di meja buffet sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sudah pukul 7 malam.

"Megurine-san? Belum selesai juga?"

Betapa terkejutnya Luka ketika mendengar suara Gakupo yang begitu jelas di telinganya. Ia menoleh. Ternyata Gakupo ada di sebelahnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG TUNGGULAH DI LUAR!"

Luka mulai ragu kalau pemuda itu adalah "roh penjaga"nya.

Orangnya aneh begitu. Meskipun orang yang ada di dalam mimpinya itu sangat mirip dengan Gakupo, Luka sama sekali tidak bisa disuruh percaya. Tidak bisa! Karena Luka orang yang termasuk berpikir secara logika.

Mungkin hanya kebetulan mirip. Tetapi, kenapa Gakupo tadi mengiyakan saja ketika Luka menanyakannya?!

Ah, Luka bingung. Sudahlah. Ia pusing mengurusinya. Lebih baik ia cepat-cepat mengganti pakaian seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian biasa, dan segera membeli makanan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ah, walaupun sudah malam, tapi tetap saja pemandangan kota bikin silau!"<p>

Luka merutuki Gakupo yang tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh di sepanjang jalan. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di kedua kantong jaket coklat yang menutupi kaos hijaunya, dengan celana selutut yang menghias kakinya.

"Hei, daripada kau berceloteh seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kau perhatikan sekeliling sambil mengingat-ingat apa alasan kau jadi arwah penasaran seperti ini?"

Desisan Luka membungkam Gakupo dalam sekejap.

Luka sendiri hanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Menyusuri deretan pertokoan yang menjual apapun yang bisa diijual. Tapi dari semua itu, Luka hanya mencari satu; makanan.

"Oh iya! Megurine-san! Aku sungguh senang karena meskipun kau tidak begitu tahu tentangku, kau masih mau membantuku untuk mengembalikan ingatanku ini!" Gakupo kembali menyeletuk.

"Soalnya kalau aku tidak membantumu, kau pasti akan terus-terusan menggentayangi hidupku yang tenang ini!" ucap Luka dengan suara khas orang terpuruk. "Aku hanya mendambakan hidup yang damai dan sentosa..."

"..."

Entah kenapa Gakupo terdiam mendengarnya. Luka pun sedikit-banyaknya agak merasa bersalah juga. Yah, siapa tahu Gakupo salah mengartikannya sebagai, "Elo udah ngeganggu hidup gue, tau! Minggat sono lo!"

Yah, siapa tahu. Kita takkan pernah tahu apa yang para hantu pikirkan tentang kita.

"Ehm, aku tahu aku sudah mengganggumu, Megurine-san. Tapi ini takkan lama. Pasti takkan lama. Setelah semuanya beres, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu dan takkan pernah mengganggumu lagi."

Giliran Luka yang terdiam mendengarnya.

Dan suasana canggung pun membayangi mereka.

"..."

"..."

"Hei, Gakupo."

"Ya, Megurine-san?"

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk meminta bantuanku? Apakah tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membantumu?"

"Hm..." Gakupo pun berhenti melayang, dan menurunkan dirinya hingga kaki menyentuh tanah. Kemudian memasang pose berpikir. "Ah, aku mengikutimu karena kurasa hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, Tuan Putri Megurine!"

"Kenapa hanya aku? Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak mempunyai indera keenam, aku pun bukan indigo. Melihatmu saja sudah membuatku ketakutan setengah mati karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat hantu."

"Megurine-san." Tatapan Gakupo melunak. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Terkadang, yang dilihat oleh orang lain bukan bakatnya, tetapi hatinya. Bisa jadi aku hanya bisa bergantung padamu karena kau adalah orang yang baik."

"..."

Gakupo sepertinya mencoba untuk merayunya lagi.

Tapi yang pasti, entah kenapa Luka sedikit terpana dan berdebar melihat wajah itu dihiasi dengan senyum tipisnya. Baiklah, itu bukan apa-apa. Mungkin Luka hanya sedikit terpana melihat senyum itu.

Jadi Luka hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghela napasnya, dan memusatkan perhatiannnya lagi pada pencarian makanan. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa dari tadi ia diperhatikan oleh para pejalan kaki.

"Ano, Luka-san. Kenapa kau tadi terlihat seperti berbicara sendiri?" Seorang berambut biru pun datang menghampirinya dan bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ah, Kaito-kun. Itu..." Luka berusaha mencari-cari alasan supaya ia tidak terlihat aneh di mata Kaito. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak mau dianggap gila karena berbicara sendiri! "Aku sedang latihan drama."

"Latihan drama di tengah jalan?" Gakupo tertawa mendengar alibi Luka. Gadis itu hanya mengabaikannya.

"Oh, kukira kau berbicara sendiri karena ritual itu membuatmu menjadi gila," ucap Kaito mengungkit-ungkit hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Luka ingat untuk saat ini.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak."

"Aku sungguh penasaran. Siapa yang kau temui di sana? Apakah dia menyeramkan? Dan, apakah ia mengikutimu hingga saat ini?"

Luka tahu bahwa Kaito pasti khawatir karena—bagaimanapun juga—ia yang membuat Luka menjadi seperti ini. Dan meskipun Luka masih merasakan kehadiran Gakupo di sampingnya, pemuda rambut ungu itu tidak menjawab apapun. Mungkin ia hanya tidak ingin mengusik Luka.

"Ah, orang itu seperti kita juga. Dia tidak menyeramkan. Dia baik. Dia punya perasaan seperti layaknya manusia. Dan...," Luka menarik napas diam-diam, dan memutuskan untuk berbohong di kalimat yang satu ini, "dia tidak mengikutiku."

"Sungguh?"

Luka mengangguk. "Percayalah padaku."

_Percayalah_ _pada_ _kebohonganku_. Gakupo yang mendengarnya tidak kunjung berbicara. Ia hanya mendengarkan percakapan Luka dengan pemuda itu.

"Hei, sedang apa Luka-san di luar malam-malam sendirian begini?"

"Uhm, aku sedang mencari makan."

"Tidak ada orang di rumah?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah biasa ditinggal sendiri."

"Hm, baiklah. Maaf, aku masih ada urusan lain. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Kaito pun berlalu meninggalkan Luka yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

"... kau menyembunyikan keberadaanku?" Gakupo bergumam pelan.

"Diamlah," Luka berucap cuek, dan kembali berjalan.

"Ah, padahal kukira tadi kau akan berkata _sejujur_-_jujurnya_. Karena kupikir, ada yang lain dari pemuda itu."

Luka tidak langsung menjawabnya karena mereka sudah terlanjur di dalam sebuah rumah makan sederhana. Membeli sebuah paket makan, cek bayar, dibawa pulang.

Gadis itu baru menjawabnya ketika mereka sudah berada di jalan komplek rumah Luka yang sunyi.

"Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Dia ingin sepertimu."

"Apanya sih! Katakanlah dengan jelas!"

"Dia juga ingin mengalami hal spiritual sepertimu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Luka yang bingung pun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, di mana ada Gakupo yang berjalan dengan normal di sebelahnya.

"Dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa kau diikuti hantu. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu. Dan, rata-rata orang yang terobsesi dengan ilmu gaib pasti akan merasakan hal seperti itu—ah, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi. Mereka ada di sekitar sini."

Luka sempat tersentak mendengar kata "mereka" itu. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling, tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya rumah-rumah penduduk dan pepohonan yang sedikit bergoyang terkena angin.

"Megurine-san, hati-hatilah. Setelah kau bisa melihatku, kau mungkin bisa melihat hal-hal lainnya yang seperti aku ini."

"Maksudmu—SEKARANG AKU SUDAH BISA MELIHAT HANTU?"

"Iya. Dan tolong jangan berucap keras begitu. Kau bisa mengganggu tetangga rumahmu."

Luka tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya ternganga. Oh, Gakupo pasti berbohong. Pasti, PASTI! _Kami_-_sama_! Hidupnya tidak damai lagi!

"Megurine-san? Kenapa diam begitu? Tenanglah. Meskipun sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat mereka, aku akan meminimalisir jarak pandangmu dengan mereka. Jadi, kau takkan selalu bisa melihat mereka."

"T-tapi... bagaimana kalau mereka tahu aku bisa melihat mereka? Apakah mereka akan menggangguku?"

"Hm... aku yang akan mengurusnya. Siapapun yang berani mengganggu Megurine-san, mereka harus berhadapan denganku dulu."

Euh...

Luka jadi teringat dengan _anime_ yang berlambang sayap putih itu.*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di rumah, Luka menaruh bungkusan itu di meja ruang tengah dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa.<p>

Kemudian ia membuka bungkusan yang ia beli tadi. Okonomiyaki.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak..." Gakupo berdiri di samping gadis itu. "Masih berasap..."

Mendengarnya, Luka pun menoleh.

"Kau mau?" Sekedar basa-basi. Karena Luka tahu, meskipun Gakupo mau, ia takkan bisa memakannya.

"Hm, mau sih. Tapi nanti Megurine-san bakal jadi kurang makanannya, 'kan?"

Sebenarnya Luka mau membalasnya lagi, tapi dia sudah keburu lapar. Jadi tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Gakupo barusan, ia pun segera menyambar sendoknya, memotong salah satu sudutnya hingga menjadi irisan kecil, dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Megurine-san?"

"Uhm, enak." Luka melirik ke Gakupo lagi. Ada rasa tidak enak juga nih, makan di depan orang yang tidak bisa makan. "Kau tidak merasa lapar?"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi bagaimana rasanya lapar."

"Aku penasaran sudah berapa lama kau... mati." Baiklah, Luka sebenarnya tahu bahwa ada kata yang lebih sopan daripada kata mati, seperti meninggal atau sejenisnya. Tapi dia keceplosan.

Dan sepertinya Gakupo bukan orang yang akan mengurusi hal sekecil itu.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak ingat." Gakupo acuh tak acuh, kemudian ia berjalan menjauh dari Luka. "Megurine-san, makanlah. Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Uhm, baiklah..." Luka sendiri juga hanya bisa mengiyakan, dan mulai memakan Okonomiyaki-nya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu dapat melihat dari ekor matanya, Gakupo sedang berjalan—benar-benar berjalan, bukan melayang—mengelilingi rumahnya. Menelusuri dan mengenali tiap-tiap inchi rumahnya, seolah Gakupo adalah calon pencuri rumahnya.

Gakupo berjalan perlahan, mata iris biru keunguan miliknya memperhatikan benda-benda yang berada di sana untuk mengisi kekosongan rumah itu. Rumah Luka sendiri terbilang biasa-biasa saja, seperti rumah pada umumnya. Di mana ada ruang tamu yang bergabung langsung dengan ruang tengah, berlanjut pada dapur di belakangnya yang berbatas dinding. Kamar orang tua Luka ada di lantai bawah, sedangkan kamar Luka dan kakaknya ada di lantai atas.

"Hei, kalau aku tidur, kemana kau akan tidur? Atau apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Luka memecah keheningan.

"Aku..." Gakupo pun mendapati sebuah figura di mana ada Luka dan keluarganya di dalamnya, di atas tungku api. "Memangnya Megurine-san mau aku bagaimana?"

"Justru itu yang membuatku bingung."

"Ah, tunggu. Apa kau punya kamar tidak terpakai? Aku mungkin tidak tidur, tapi setidaknya aku bisa duduk istirahat."

Sebenarnya Luka tidak mengerti apa saja yang dilakukan oleh para roh penasaran ketika malam—apakah mereka tetap memperhatikan para manusia tertidur pulas, atau bagaimana. Jadi ia pun hanya bisa menuruti apa yang Gakupo mau.

"Hm, sebenarnya ada. Di sebelah kirimu itu kamar tamu, lagi kosong. Kalau tidak keberatan, tinggallah di sana."

"Baiklah, Megurine-san," respon Gakupo pelan, fokus memperhatikan Luka di dalam foto tersebut. "Hei, gadis ini Megurine-san?"

"Iya."

Gakupo tidak menjawab lagi. Dia memperhatikan tiga orang lainnya di sana. Ada seorang pria berambut merah pudar, seorang wanita berambut merah muda, seorang pemuda berambut merah muda lagi, dan Luka. Jadi bisa Gakupo prediksi bahwa ini adalah foto keluarga Luka.

Pemuda berambut feminin itu pun beralih pada foto di sebelahnya. Ada foto Luka dan kakaknya masih kecil, pada saat wisuda sekolah, dan lainnya.

"Megurine-san punya kakak ya."

"Iya, namanya Luki," ucap Luka singkat sambil membereskan kotak makan Okonomiyaki-nya tadi.

"Keluargamu sedang ke mana, Megurine-san?"

"Ayah-ibuku sedang keluar kota mengunjungi saudara, dan kakakku sedang menginap di rumah temannya." Setelah membuang bungkusan itu ke tempat sampah di samping pintu rumah, Luka kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu rumah seraya menguap.

"Megurine-san mengantuk?"

Luka tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Oh iya, Gakupo. Aku mau tanya."

"Silakan."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Gakupo melirik sedikit ke Luka yang ada di sebelahnya. "Hah?"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Tadi, aku tidak ada menyebutkan namaku, bukan?"

"... aku 'kan bisa membaca pikiranmu, Megurine-san."

"Oh iya. Maaf. Aku tidak ingat," jawab Luka, berjalan ke tangga rumah. "Baiklah, aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur. Kuharap kau bisa istirahat di kamar barumu."

"Baiklah, Megurine-san. _Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_." Luka tersenyum tipis menyahuti. Dan selagi dia berjalan naik tangga, memperhatikan Gakupo yang menembus dinding kamar barunya—Luka sedikit bergidik melihatnya—Luka pun berpikir akan sesuatu.

"Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja bahwa Gakupo bukan hanya sekedar tersesat di rumah ini."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>bersambung.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*)<strong> Anime lambang sayap putih itu—Tsubasa Chronicle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Yadda! Bangkit dari hiatus, tahu-tahu datang dengan fanfic ginian! Maaf, saya nyampah lagi. Dan maaf juga saya berencana untuk melupakan fanfic Vocaloid saya lainnya untuk sementara. Tenang, ini cuma 3 chapter kok, rencananya... ==

Ini terinspirasi darimanapun saya dapat inspirasi. Ritual itu, dari blog. Alur cerita, dari komik "Teacher, Please Listen to Me!" alias "Sensei, Kiite yo!". Obsesi Kaito terhadap ilmu gaib, dari saya sendiri. Ya, ya. Saya lagi demen dengan cerita hantu -.-

Tapi tetap saja, ini asli dari imajinasi saya. Saya harap ceritanya gak terlalu ngawur. Didalam fanfic ini, saya berusaha untuk sambil memahami perasaan roh penasaran (?). Oke, GakuLuka-nya belum terlalu terasa. Dan gomen, gomen banget Gakupo jadi hantu disini =w=

Meskipun Gakupo bukan guardian spirit-nya Luka secara definisi, tetap aja arti guardian spirit itu akan muncul di suatu waktu nanti bagi Luka... /apamaksud

Okay, _mind to review, minna_-_san_?

* * *

><p>(13082015. Perbaikan kata "di", dan segala macam masalah EYD.)<p> 


	2. Ketika Keganjilan Itu Semakin Jelas

Apa ini?

Di mana Luka saat ini?

Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba... Luka berada di tempat yang gelap ini? Di atas jembatan ini?

Luka tidak tahu. Jembatan ini terlihat begitu asing, sekaligus familiar. Ia seperti pernah berada di sini, tapi ia tidak ingat kapan persisnya.

Perasaan yang melingkupi hatinya saat ini membuatnya tidak menjadi lebih nyaman. Justru ia takut.

Tatapannya buram, begitu berkabut. Dan tempat ini lebih persis seperti _setting_ di kebanyakan film hantu.

Tidak, Luka takut bukan karena tempat ini mengingatkannya dengan film hantu "Fog" yang ia tonton secara paksa bersama Luki minggu lalu.

Perasaan asing ini yang membuatnya seperti terjebak di dalam sebuah labirin hitam tanpa ujung. Ia pun gelisah.

Luka tidak kenal tempat ini. Ia mau pulang! Ia mau bangun!

Tapi, kenapa ia tidak kunjung terbangun juga?! Sekeras apapun Luka memejamkan kedua matanya!

Telinganya yang sensitif kemudian menangkap sebuah gelombang suara yang begitu pelan. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati ternyata ada orang lain di sana.

Namun belum sempat ia mengetahui siapa mereka, kemudian semuanya menjadi cerah dan terang-benderang. Dan ia akhirnya terbangun.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian Spirit<strong>

Chapter 2. Ketika Keganjilan Itu Semakin Jelas.

* * *

><p>Semua karakter yang ada di sini merupakan hak cipta milik Yamaha Coorporation beserta perusahaan-perusahaan pemiliknya. No commercial profit taken.<p>

**Warning** : Ide pasaran. Sebisa mungkin IC, tetapi sepertinya malah OOC. Isi ngawur. ghost!Gakupo. human!Luka. slight KaitoMiku, dikit aja kok.

* * *

><p><strong>selamat membaca.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Luka pun tersadar dari tidurnya.<p>

Mata biru lautnya spontan terbuka dan melirik ke arah kanannya, pada jam weker. Pukul 6 pagi, saatnya bangun.

Ia bangun dan merenggangkan bahunya sejenak. Menggeser tubuhnya hingga ia berada di tepi tempat tidur, dan kembali merenggangkan kakinya. Dilihatnya jendela kamar yang tirainya telah terbuka.

"... aku rasanya tidak pernah lupa untuk menutup tirai jendela sebelum tidur." Pantas saja tadi ia terbangun karena cahaya yang terang. Rupanya cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela itu yang membangunkannya.

Luka terdiam sebentar. Ia memperhatikan jemari kakinya yang terlihat halus karena terawat, kemudian beralih pada langit kamarnya. Ia punya firasat adanya ketidakberesan pada tirai jendelanya itu, tapi ia sendiri tidak dapat membuktikannya karena tidak ada keganjilan lainnya yang dapat ia kemukakan mengenai praduganya terhadap—

"Yo, Megurine-san. _Ohayou_ _gozaimashita_!"

—Gakupo. Baiklah, sekarang sudah jelas siapa pelakunya.

"Uwaaa! Bisakah kau berhenti mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Luka hampir terlonjak ketika ia mendapati tahu-tahu Gakupo sudah ada di depannya. Menyeramkan.

"Eh, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin bercanda, Megurine-san!" Gakupo menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung, kemudian berhenti dan tersenyum kecil pada Luka. "Hei, Megurine-san. Hari ini Minggu, ada rencana mau kemana?"

"Hum, Minggu?" Oh, Luka baru sadar kenapa kemarin Luki begitu ngotot ingin menginap di rumah temannya. Hari ini Minggu, pantas.

"Iya."

"Ah, aku sendiri baru sadar hari ini Minggu. Jadi aku tidak tahu mau pergi kemana." ucap Luka. "Omong-omong, apa tirai itu kau yang buka?"

Gakupo tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Hum, iya."

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Bukannya kau itu tembus-pandang?"

"Hehe, aku punya kemampuan khusus supaya bisa menggerakkan suatu benda yang ringan, Megurine-san."

Luka hanya mengerutkan dahi. Jawaban yang terkesan sedikit maksa, sebenarnya. Tetapi karena Gakupo itu hantu, jadi Luka hanya mengiyakan saja. "Sudahlah, kau tunggulah di manapun kau mau, asalkan bukan di sini. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Mau kutemani?" Dan Gakupo lagi-lagi nyengir, sedikit—ehem—mesum.

"..."

"A-aku mengerti. Kutunggu di ruang tengah."

Mengalihkan tatapannya yang sebelumnya mematikan dari Gakupo, Luka kembali menghela napas. Sementara Gakupo masih ada di kamarnya, belum beranjak juga.

"Gakupo, bisakah kau tidak terlalu menggodaku? Aku masih merasa risih denganmu, tahu."

"... ah, baiklah. Maaf. Aku akan lebih menahan diri."

Sebelum Luka membuka pintu kamar, ia melirik sekilas pada Gakupo. "Hei, apa kau marah?"

"Apa Megurine-san sendiri marah?" tanya Gakupo membalikkan kalimat itu pada Luka.

Dan kalau dibilang marah, sebenarnya Luka sama sekali tidak marah. Sungguh. Ia hanya merasa tidak terbiasa dijahili oleh orang lain. Yah, Luki juga orangnya lumayan jahil sih, tapi itu lain cerita. Luki 'kan kakaknya, sedangkan Gakupo itu orang lain. Ehem, ralat. Gakupo itu "hantu yang baru saja ia kenal".

Ini hanya masalah terbiasa atau tidak.

"Tidak kok."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Sudahlah. Aku bukan orang yang bisa gampang marah."

"Kalau begitu, yang tadi malam itu apa...?" Gakupo terdiam sebentar, kemudian menyeringai. Seakan baru menyadari suatu hal.

"Apanya?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Apa! Jelaskan padaku!"

"Ups, ini rahasia, Megurine-san." Seringai misterius masih terpampang di wajah Gakupo. "Ah, tadi katanya mau mandi, Megurine-san? Tidak jadi?"

"Uhm, tentu saja jadi." Luka membuka pintu kamarnya setelah meraih handuk yang ada digantungan baju sebelah pintu. Ia yakin Gakupo pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak mengurusinya lebih jauh lagi dan hanya membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Oh, Tuan Putri Megurine penasaran...," Gakupo sedikit terkekeh, "... dasar tsundere."

Bukan tanpa alasan Gakupo mengatai Luka dengan sebutan itu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa bisa kebetulan sekali hari ini Minggu."<p>

Luka kembali teringat, ia ada janji dengan temannya.

"_Luka-san! Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu ini kita jalan-jalan? Yah, bareng Rin-chan juga!"_

"_Euhm, baiklah, Miku. Kebetulan aku tidak ada acara nanti."_

"Oh, hari ini Megurine-san mau janjian sama temannya?" tanya Gakupo, melayang-layang di dekat Luka yang sedang... oke, berdandan. Ia sudah mandi dan sarapan tadi, jadi tinggal ganti pakaian dan sedikit berdandan saja.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang hanyalah baju kemeja putih yang dilapisi rompi hitam bermotif putih acak, mengenakan rok hitam dimana kakinya juga dibalut oleh stocking hitam sampai paha.

(Ups, hari ini Luka sedang buta warna pakaian.)

Dan jangan pikirkan bagaimana Luka sarapan. Karena masih terbawa rasa malas tadi malam, jadi Luka hanya memakan dua biji roti yang diberi selai, dan segelas susu. Baiklah, menu sarapan yang kelewat _mainstream_.

"Iya."

"Bukan janjian dengan pacar?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Abaikan ucapanku tadi."

Luka memutuskan untuk benar-benar mengabaikannya. Tangan-tangan rampingnya menggerakkan sisir itu pada rambut merah mudanya dengan perlahan, seolah takut jika sisir itu akan menyakitinya. Seusainya, ia pun memeriksa kembali wajahnya yang sudah tersentuh oleh beberapa alat kecantikan yang sederhana.

Dan ia kemudian mencoba mencari siluet Gakupo di cermin. Tapi tidak ada. Ya, Luka tahu itu sia-sia karena pemuda itu sendiri hanya berupa roh, bukan sesuatu yang bersifat padat dan memiliki bayangan.

Luka diam-diam merasa prihatin dan simpati—serta merinding dan ngeri—atas kondisi Gakupo. Dan tatapannya pun melemah.

"... Megurine-san cantik ya."

"Hah?" Luka sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. Meskipun di cermin tidak ada Gakupo, di belakangnya jelas-jelas ada Gakupo.

Sungguh dinamika hidup.

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Iya, Megurine-san terlihat cantik." Gakupo mengulang pujiannya lagi. Dan tidak bisa Luka pungkiri, jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika mendengar kalimat itu ia dengar dari pemuda berambut ungu itu.

"Kau bohong."

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

"Dan untuk apa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu tiba-tiba di saat begini?" Luka cepat-cepat merapikan peralatan kecantikannya, mengambil tas selempangnya, dan berjalan ke pintu kamar.

Itu hanya alibi.

Sebenarnya Luka merasakan adanya keanehan pada suasana hatinya saat mendengar pujian itu dari Gakupo. Tidak, mungkin itu hanya perasaan senang yang muncul ketika ada seorang lelaki yang memuji kecantikanmu.

Mungkin.

Lantas apa maksud di balik rona merah yang samar di wajah cantik milik Luka itu?

"Sudahlah. Kau mau ikut, tidak?"

"Ya, baiklah, Megurine-san."

Gakupo pun ikut berjalan menyusul Luka yang sedang membuka pintu kamar. Dan sempat terhenti ketika Luka malah membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"A-ah. Megurine-san, maafkan aku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menutup pintunya. Kau tahu aku bisa tembus, bukan?" Suara Gakupo pun menghentikan langkah Luka yang sedikit tergesa. Untung saja, dia baru sampai di anak tangga pertama. Jadi tidak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa."

Gadis itu kembali ke pintu kamarnya. Menutupnya, menguncinya, kemudian ia pun kembali berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya.

Dan tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Luka pun akhirnya sampai di stasiun dekat rumahnya, tempat janjian.

"Memangnya siapa saja temanmu yang ikut, Megurine-san?" Duh, Gakupo kumat kepo.

"Hum, setahuku cuma 2 orang. Dua-duanya perempuan...," jawab Luka sambil lalu. Pandangannya mengarah pada orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

Dan rata-rata, mereka semua itu berbeda _gender_, dan saling pegangan tangan. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang sejenis _gender_... ah, lupakan.

Duh, inilah kenapa Luka terkadang benci keluar rumah pada hari Minggu. Karena omong-omong, Luka itu jomblo—tetapi tidak pakai ngenes. Luka bukannya tidak laku. Dia lumayan populer kok, di sekolahnya.

Luka hanya tidak ingin mengurusi hal seperti itu.

Karena dia teringat akan sesuatu. Masa lalunya, tapi ia tidak begitu ingat. Hanya terlintas sekilas di pikirannya. Perasaan yang dengan begitu kuat menahannya untuk tidak buru-buru memasuki dunia percintaan. Dan karena hal itu, entah mengapa, Luka merasa dirinya sekarang sedang amnesia kecil.

"Ah, Megurine-san mau seperti mereka?" ucap Gakupo—yang sedang melayang di sampingnya—dengan suara yang meninggi dan bernada. Pertanda, dia mulai menggoda Luka lagi. Tentu saja yang Gakupo maksud "mereka" itu adalah orang-orang yang bergandengan tangan itu.

"_U-urusai_."

"Nah, kenapa Megurine-san? Aku hanya bertanya."

"Pertanyaanmu itu sangat tidak penting, kau tahu."

Sebisa mungkin Luka menahan suaranya agar tidak meninggi, tapi pada akhirnya, suaranya malah terdengar ketus dan lirih. Dan itu justru membuat Gakupo terkekeh pelan. Melihat Luka seperti itu sungguh menyenangkan, bagi pemuda hantu itu.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok, Megurine-san."

"Luka-saan!"

Kedua kepala itu spontan menoleh ke asal suara, di mana ada seorang gadis berambut hijau _teal_ dan pemuda berambut biru baja di belakangnya.

"Eh, Miku..." Mata Luka kemudian menyipit memperhatikan pasangan itu menghampirinya. "Kau tidak bilang kalau Kaito-kun ikut denganmu juga."

"Hehe, habisnya. Dia tiba-tiba ngotot mau ikut juga. Dan karena aku kasihan, jadi akhirnya kubiarkan saja dia ikut."

"Lah, Miku-chan, kenapa jadi gara-gara kasihan? Itu berarti sebenarnya kamu gak mau aku ikut dong?" Kaito menyahuti jawaban Miku yang tanpa dosa itu dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sok sedih.

"Bukannya begitu, Bakaito."

"Hei, Miku. Rin mana? Katanya dia ikut juga, bukan?" sela Luka.

"Ah, itu dia! Rin-chan tidak jadi ikut. Katanya Len-kun mendadak demam, dan dia tidak tega meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jadi yah, begitulah..."

"Oh." Meskipun tetap berekspresi datar, Luka diam-diam pundung di dalam hatinya.

Kenapa dunia begitu kejam padanya? Kenapa... dia harus berjalan sendiri sedangkan temannya Miku berjalan berdua dengan—ehem—gebetannya si Kaito. Kenapa? KENAPA? Apa karena selama ini Luka terlalu dingin jadi ditakdirkan jomblo begini?

Kalau ada Rin, 'kan bebannya jadi lebih ringan, gitu...

"Keke. Yang sabar ya, Megurine-san." Dan Gakupo yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan mereka, malah memperkeruh suasana dengan terkekeh seperti itu!

Luka tidak menjawab. Hanya melempar tatapan andalannya secara diam-diam pada Gakupo, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Miku-Kaito. "Eng, kita pergi sekarang?"

"Yup! Ayo, Luka-san!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Megurine-san, daripada kau berjalan sendiri begitu, kutemani jalan berdua ya."<p>

Luka tidak menyahuti sementara Gakupo perlahan turun dari melayangnya dan berjalan di sampingnya. Ingin rasanya Luka meneriaki pemuda itu, mengatakan bahwa usahanya itu sia-sia karena pemuda itu sendiri tidak terlihat oleh siapapun kecuali Luka seorang.

Tapi suatu sudut di dalam hatinya tidak demikian. Hanya mengatakan, "Cukup dengan kau yang tahu, itu sudah cukup, bukan?"

Ah, Luka serasa punya dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh. Ketika ia mengatakan hal negatif, ada seseorang di dalam dirinya yang membantahnya dengan hal positif. Mengerikan.

"Eh?! Megurine-san! Awas!"

DUAK!

Karena sibuk melamun, Luka jadi tertabrak tiang listrik. Duh, nasib.

"Eh, eh! Luka-san! Tidak apa-apa?!" Miku dan Kaito sigap menahan tubuh Luka yang sedikit limbung. Sementara itu, Luka menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang sedikit mati rasa. Dahinya. Tidak persis di tengah sih, lumayan tertutup oleh rambut poninya.

"Uwaa! Luka-san! Dahimu!" seru Miku panik sambil menunjuk dahi Luka.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya menyentuh memarnya, dan sedikit mengernyit. Sebenarnya ini lumayan sakit. Tapi karena dia tidak mau membuat Miku dan Kaito khawatir, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berbohong. Dia pun melepas pegangan Miku dan Kaito di tangannya. "Sudahlah, ini hanya memar kecil. Nanti sembuh sendiri kok."

"Tapi memarnya merah sekali, Luka-san. Kurasa itu pasti sakit sekali." Pemuda Shion itu berucap sedikit mengernyit, seolah bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu.

"Kubilang tidak sakit, ya tidak sakit." Luka _ngeyel_ dengan kebohongannya.

"Uhm, baiklah. Kalau benar-benar sakit, bilang ya, Luka-san." Mereka bertiga—_plus_ Gakupo yang terdiam melihat memar di dahi Luka—pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Fuah, lega sekali bisa berbelanja lagi setelah sekian lama."<p>

Kini mereka ada disebuah rumah makan. Setelah berkeliling di komplek pertokoan dan membeli beberapa barang. Dari yang paling penting, sampai yang paling tidak penting.

Dan kini makanan yang ada di atas piring-piring itu telah tandas dihabiskan oleh ketiga orang itu.

"Miku-chan, apa orang tuamu tidak keberatan dengan belanjaanmu yang, uhm, agak banyak ini?"

Iya, Miku membeli barang-barang sampai harus menenteng 3 kantong belanjaan. Luka sendiri hanya satu kantong, itupun berukuran kecil.

Jawabannya cukup sederhana; Luka sedang kekurangan uang. Jadi, ia hanya membeli apa yang paling penting saja.

"Hum, tidak apa-apa! Mereka takkan marah kok!"

Luka tersenyum mendengar pernyataan polos itu. Ah, orang tuanya sendiri tidak begitu suka jika Luka pulang-pulang, sudah menenteng begitu banyak kantong belanjaan. Keluarganya yang sederhana sudah mendidiknya untuk tidak boros semenjak dia masih kecil.

Gadis beriris mata biru laut itu hanya memutar-mutar sedotan di dalam minumannya. Tampak sedikit bosan. Dia terpikir kembali, tadi dia seolah hanyalah seorang kacung saja, karena hanya mengikuti kemana Miku dan Kaito pergi. Mereka berdua sendiri gandengan tangan. Yah, meskipun Miku selalu berusaha untuk tidak mengabaikan Luka dan menarik gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

Dan sekali lagi. Luka sedikit benci jika harus berjalan sendiri begini.

(Dan Gakupo mendengar suara rintihan hati itu. Ya, ia mendengarnya walau dalam hening.)

"Tidak terasa, sudah jam setengah 4. Kalian sudah berjalan-jalan begitu lama. Apa kalian mau pulang?" tanya Kaito memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Oh! Benar juga! Aku lupa! Aku harus pulang jam 4!" Miku mendadak berdiri, dan menarik tangan Kaito. "Bakaito, Luka-san, ayo kita pulang!"

"Bakaito _janai yo_, Miku-chan."

"Hm. Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih mau di sini."

"Oh, benarkah? Baiklah. Kami pulang duluan ya, Luka-san."

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk kedua orang itu keluar dari rumah makan tersebut. Meninggalkan Luka sendiri—berduaan dengan Gakupo yang tembus-pandang.

Ternyata Gakupo yang dari tadi sempat terlupakan itu sedang duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Luka. Ya, Luka sendiri yang menyuruh Gakupo untuk duduk di situ.

"Megurine-san?" Luka bisa mendengar Gakupo memanggilnya di samping.

"Apa?"

Ah, Luka tidak peduli jika ia dianggap sinting karena berbicara sendiri sekarang di tempat umum. Ia hanya sedang suntuk, dan bosan. Ia malas pulang, karena sama saja ia sendiri di sana.

Tapi mungkin memang lebih baik dia pulang saja.

"Aku tahu memar itu masih sakit, bukan?"

"Lantas? Diobati pun, rasanya akan tetap saja sama."

"Tentu saja berbeda, Megurine-san. Setidaknya setelah diobati, lukanya akan lebih cepat sembuh."

"Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikan lukaku sampai segitunya?" Suara Luka terdengar sedikit meninggi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Gakupo begitu cerewet mengenai luka di dahinya—

"Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Megurine-san."

Gadis itu pun melirik pada Gakupo yang ekspresinya sulit ditebak oleh Luka. Apa itu? Ekspresi cemas? Ekspresi seolah dia juga ikut merasakan luka tersebut?

Luka merasakan gemuruh di dadanya.

"... sudahlah. Aku mau pulang." Luka berdiri, dan berjalan menembus Gakupo tanpa dosa. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Toh, Gakupo sendiri tidak keberatan dan tidak merasa sakit karenanya.

Dan pemuda itu hanya mengikuti kemana Luka berjalan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi dering memecah konsentrasi berjalan Luka. Ia berhenti dipinggir jalan, dan memeriksa ponselnya.

Itu pesan dari Luki.

"_Luka-chan, kau di mana? Aku sudah di depan rumah nih. Aku gak ingat bawa kunci cadangan rumah."_

Hah, ada-ada saja Luki ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tapi tunggu sebentar. Kalau Luki sudah pulang, itu berarti Luka harus semakin hati-hati jika ingin mengobrol dengan Gakupo.<p>

Setidaknya Gakupo masih aman, karena Luki sendiri tidak bisa melihat hantu. Setahu Luka sih.

"Luka-chan! Kau kemana sajaa? Kupikir kau ada di dalam rumah!" protes Luki ketika Luka menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu pagar mereka yang tinggi.

"Aku hanya ingin cari angin. Makanya, lain kali jangan lupa bawa kunci cadangan."

Luki hanya memutar bola matanya 90 derajat ke arah kiri. "Uh, iya deh."

Dan Luka mengangkat sedikit kedua bahunya, sebelum akhirnya mengambil kunci rumah dari tas selempangnya, dan membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci tersebut. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan Gakupo yang ikut masuk tanpa Luki sadari dan ketahui.

"Luka-chan, kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah tadi. Memangnya kau sendiri belum?"

Sekedar catatan. Luka bukanlah seorang tipe adik yang baik, karena ia bahkan nyaris tidak pernah memanggil Luki dengan sebutan "Kakak", "_Nii-san_"_,_ atau yang mirip-mirip seperti itu. Jangan tanya kenapa harus begitu. Tanyalah pada Luka sendiri.

"Uwaa, padahal kukira belum. Aku sendiri belum makan."

"Kau berharap bisa sekalian numpang makan denganku, bukan?" ucap Luka sarkastis, tahu persis kebiasaan kakaknya yang tidak mau rugi bahkan pada adiknya sendiri.

Dan Luki hanya cemberut mendapat sindiran itu. "Bukan gitu..."

Luka menghela napas perlahan, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari tasnya. Dan menyerahkannya pada Luki. "Aku berani bertaruh kau bisa mengirim SMS padaku itu karena kau minta pulsa dari temanmu. Ini, belilah makan di luar. Aku tidak masak apapun dari tadi malam."

Mata biru laut Luki yang hampir serupa dengan milik Luka itu pun berbinar-binar. "Hah, tumben baik banget. Makasih ya, Luka-chan adikku yang baik!" seru Luki langsung menerjang Luka dan memeluknya. Untung saja Luka sudah bisa menduga hal itu akan terjadi, jadi ia bisa antisipasi dan tidak limbung.

"Iya, iya. Sudahlah, cepat pergi sana sebelum kau mati kelaparan di sini."

"Hum, baiklah!" Kemudian dapat Luka lihat, pemuda berambut merah muda itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. "Dahimu kenapa, Luka-chan? Habis terbentur dinding atau sesuatu?"

"B-bukan apa-apa."

"Rasanya sakit?"

"Tidak sakit kok."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya." Luka hanya tidak ingin orang lain mengkhawatirkannya. Makanya dia berbohong. Padahal memarnya itu sekarang lagi nyut-nyutan.

Dan sebagai seorang calon aktris yang baik, Luka dituntut untuk pandai berakting. Meskipun bukan berarti harus begini juga.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat, Luka-chan!"

Terkadang Luka bingung, sebenarnya di antara mereka itu mana yang lebih pantas jadi kakak dan mana yang lebih pantas jadi adik?

"Kalian sungguh kakak-adik yang menarik." Gakupo akhirnya bersuara kembali setelah memastikan Luki telah keluar dari rumah kediaman Megurine.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Gakupo mengikuti Luka yang berjalan ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Ia pun duduk di sampingnya. "Hanya saja... kau yang dingin dan kakakmu yang agak hiperaktif itu... begitu kontras."

"Saudara kembar bahkan tidak sama sifatnya," jawab Luka sekenanya, memeriksa belanjaannya.

"Iya sih." Tatapan Gakupo kembali terpaku pada memar di dahi Luka untuk kesekian kalinya. "Megurine-san..."

"Apa?"

"Tidakkah kau obati luka memarmu ini?"

Luka kembali melirik Gakupo dengan tatapan tajam, kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kotak obat yang tertempel di dinding dekat jalan menuju dapur. "Lihat, aku ingin mengobatinya, kau puas?"

Gakupo tidak menjawab, selagi ia memperhatikan Luka yang kembali duduk dengan obat dan air minum di tangannya.

Gadis semampai itu pun memasukkan obat tablet itu ke dalam mulutnya, dan disusul dengan air minum.

Seusainya, mereka pun hanya berdiam diri.

"Hei, Gakupo."

"Iya, ada apa, Megurine-san?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir Kaito bisa ingin mengalami hal seperti yang kualami ini? Maksudku, apa maksudmu dengan 'rata-rata orang yang terobsesi dengan ilmu gaib pasti akan merasakan hal seperti itu'?" Rupanya Luka masih terpikir oleh hal itu.

"Yah, itu setahuku sih... Bahkan, kau tahu? Ada orang yang sengaja mengarang cerita hantu yang tidak pernah terjadi hanya sekedar karena ingin dianggap hebat, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya yang merugi karena dialah yang sungguh bertemu dengan hantu tersebut. Dan ada juga yang berharap mengalami kejadian hantu yang mengerikan, sehingga dia sengaja melakukan suatu ritual yang membuatnya malah terjebak dalam labirin yang lebih mengerikan dari yang ia bayangkan."

"Oh..." Walaupun sebenarnya Luka tidak begitu percaya, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk mempercayainya saja untuk saat ini.

Kemudian hening lagi.

Dan sambil meminum minumannya lagi, iris biru laut Luka menangkap ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pemuda itu.

"Ada apa? Kau seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Hum, lukamu itu masih terasa sakit?"

"Masih lumayan sih, tetapi sudah lebih baik daripada tadi."

Kemudian tanpa ada yang menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tahu-tahu Gakupo mendekat pada Luka.

Dan mencium kening itu—lebih tepatnya, pada bekas memarnya—dengan perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Hanya sebentar dan tidak begitu dalam.

Gakupo.

Mencium.

Dahinya.

Kemudian setelah tersadar, Gakupo dengan segera mengakhirinya dan menatap Luka lekat. "Apa sudah menjadi lebih baik? Ah, anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maafku karena tadi aku gagal menghentikan insiden itu. Aku janji takkan membuat hal seperti itu terulang lagi dengan cara apapun."

"..."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Luka untuk sekedar menyadari ciuman itu. Ia tidak merasakan keberadaan benda lembut itu di dahinya—ingat, siapa Gakupo itu—tapi ia bisa merasakan kehangatannya.

Rasa hangat sebagai perwujudan dari perasaan yang Gakupo curahkan di dalamnya.

Oh, tidak. Luka tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Dan tidak ingin tahu.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingin tahu. Kenapa semua ini terasa begitu familiar?

"A-apa... APA-APAAN YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITU, HAH!"

Kemudian semua kegalauan itu pun tumpah dalam sederet kalimat sumpah-serapah dari Luka. Tapi Gakupo yakin ia lihat wajah itu sangat merah dan tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala bahwa gadis itu tidak menyukainya.

Yah, biarlah Gakupo menjadi sok tahu untuk kali ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Fuah! Aku langsung pulang begitu sadar sudah senja. Ah, yang itu tadi enak sekali makanannya." Luki ber-monolog sambil duduk diatas karpet di depan TV, baru saja pulang dari acara makan mendadaknya tadi. Kemudian ia melirik Luka yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa.<p>

"Luka-chan, apa kau tahu sampai kapan ayah dan ibu pergi?"

"..."

"Luka-chan?"

"..."

"_Hello_? _My_ _sweety_ _imouto_? _What's_ _happening_ _with_ _you_?"

"Diamlah."

"Eh?!"

Luki sebenarnya sudah terbiasa mendapat respon dingin nan judes dari adiknya tersebut, tapi ia rasa kali ini ada yang salah dengan Luka. Maka dari itu, ia pun mendatangi Luka yang sedang berbaring di sofa dengan posisi telungkup, dan mencoba untuk melihat wajahnya walau tertutup oleh helaian rambut panjangnya.

"Luka-chan? Ada apa? Kalau ada masalah, mungkin mau curhat? Gak apa-apa, gratis kok."

"..."

"Eh, kenapa jadi diam lagi..."

"..."

Luki yang tidak kunjung mendapat respon apapun dari Luka pun, hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan acuh, dan kembali duduk di atas karpet sambil menonton TV.

"..."

(Walaupun tidak ada yang menyadari, wajah Luka sekarang sangat memerah, tanpa disadari oleh si subjek. Dan mumpung Gakupo sedang menghilang entah kemana sehabis dia omeli tadi sore, Luka ingin bergalau sepuas-puasnya terlebih dahulu.)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Luka akhirnya capek sendiri. Jadi tanpa peduli di mana hantu itu berada sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk tidur duluan.<p>

Dan ketika terlelap tertidur, seberkas memori melesat didalam kalbunya. Menghentak kesadarannya.

"_Gakuto-kun, kau jahat!"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>bersambung.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review <strong>(lagi ngehemat kuota, jadi gak bisa balas satu-satu ._.) :

- **Kurotori** **Rei**. Yah, itu 'kan karena Kaito-nya aja yang sedikit aneh. Jadi dia setidaknya pengen merasakan pengalaman spiritual seperti Luka juga... makasih udah RnR ^^

- **Akari** **Hikari**. Ini udah lanjut. Lumayan cepet 'kan? Gak sampai seminggu? Hehe, makasih udah RnR :D

- **Yamashii** **Raura**. Makasih, makasih udah RnR juga ^^

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : _Update_ yang cepat akibat dari _mood_ yang sedang terlampau bahagia. Jadi, mumpung lagi seneng luar biasa karena suatu anime, saya pun cepat-cepat mengetik dan jadilah tidak sampai satu minggu.

Tetapi gak tanggung juga kalau malah jadi makin aneh dan ada bagian yang mungkin agak rumpang karena kurang deskripsi. Maaf ._.

Chapter 3 adalah chapter terakhir, sudah saya tetapkan daripada ntar kepanjangan... kecuali kalau ada perubahan rencana :D

Oke, terimakasih buat yang sudah bersedia membaca fanfic ini, apalagi memberi review. Jadi, _mind_ _to_ _review_?

* * *

><p>(13082015. Perbaikan kata "di" dan segala macam masalah EYD.)<p> 


	3. Kebenarannya Melebur di Dalam Pelangi

Ah, lagi-lagi tempat ini.

Kenapa ia harus berakhir di sini setiap kali bermimpi akhir-akhir ini sih?

Tetapi, tunggu dulu. Kali ini, atmosfer di sekitar Luka terasa lebih ringan daripada kemarin. Jika yang sebelumnya Luka antara mau menangis dan pingsan, kali ini ia bisa lebih menahan diri dan memutuskan untuk merasa penasaran.

Kabutnya tidak terlalu tebal lagi. Luka bisa merasakan bahwa sekarang ia sedang berdiri di atas jalan setapak. Di mana sekelilingnya terdapat begitu banyak bunga dan pepohonan. Dia berada di sebuah taman.

Teringat bahwa kemarin ia sempat melihat ada orang di sini, ia pun membalikkan badannya dengan hati-hati. Seolah ia takut akan disergap oleh seseorang—atau sesuatu—jika ia sembarangan menoleh.

Gotcha. Dia menemukan mereka. Dua orang anak itu.

Tetapi anehnya, Luka tetap tidak bisa melihat warna rambut—atau setidaknya wajahnya untuk dikenali. Nihil, wajah mereka buram seolah sengaja disensor, dan Luka hanya diijinkan untuk melihat badannya saja.

"... gak mungkin!"

Dan suaranya pun tidak begitu bisa Luka ingat. Ia seperti pernah mendengarnya, tetapi... di mana? Siapa yang mengucapkannya?

Luka yakin dia tidak amnesia kok!

Tetapi kenapa hal sekecil itu tidak bisa ia ingat?!

"... dengarkan omonganku dulu..."

Daripada terlalu lama frustasi akibat dirinya yang mendadak amnesia kecil, Luka pun memutuskan untuk hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jarak yang aman.

Namun suara percakapan mereka yang tidak terlalu terdengar, menggoda Luka untuk semakin mendekat pada mereka. Luka tidak yakin sebenarnya untuk mendekati mereka. Tetapi pada akhirnya, kaki rampingnya yang telanjang memaksanya untuk melangkah, sedikit mendekati mereka.

"... kenapa bisa begitu?"

Omong-omong, apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua anak ini? Luka sungguh penasaran.

"... kau jahat."

Apa?

"Gakuto-kun, kau jahat!"

Kemudian Luka melihat salah satu anak beranjak dari tempat itu. Langkahnya sedikit menghentak, pertanda bahwa ialah yang mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Sementara anak lainnya ikut melangkah dan berusaha menyusul.

Tetapi sebelum Luka tahu kelanjutannya, ia terbangun—lagi. Di saat-saat yang penting.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian Spirit<strong>

Chapter 3. Kebenarannya Melebur di Dalam Pelangi.

Semua karakter yang ada disini merupakan hak cipta milik Yamaha Coorporation beserta perusahaan-perusahaan pemiliknya. No commercial profit taken.

**WARNING** : Ide pasaran. Sebisa mungkin IC. Isi ngawur. ghost!Gakupo. human!Luka. OC numpang lewat. Haruskah saya tambah genre Drama untuk chapter ini?

Dan pada akhirnya, judul tidak nyambung dengan isi. Haha. Maafkan saya. :v

* * *

><p><strong>selamat membaca.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Luka mengetukkan ujung pulpennya dengan pelan pada kepalanya.<p>

Jujur, akhir-akhir ini ia dihantui oleh mimpi yang aneh.

Pertama kali mengalaminya, ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin itu hanya mimpi nyasar, atau semacam itu. Tetapi tidak ia sangka akhirnya akan berujung seperti ini.

Orang tua Luka belum pulang. Jadi, lagi-lagi Luka harus menghabiskan waktunya bersama si kakak hiperaktif Luki—dan Gakupo.

Omong-omong, sedikit-banyaknya hubungan mereka menjadi merenggang semenjak kejadian itu.

Gakupo menjadi lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Dia masih suka bertanya-tanya pada Luka, tetapi tidak menyelipkan candaan garing, atau setidaknya sedikit menggodanya seperti biasanya.

Dan hari ini pun Luka tidak melihat Gakupo. Cih, dramatis. Dikira Luka peduli apa?

Luka sendiri pusing memikirkannya.

"Kenapa, Luka-san? Dari tadi menghela napas terus?"

Lamunan Luka pun buyar ketika mendengar suara Miku. Dapat ia lihat gadis berambut hijau _teal_ itu bersama gadis berambut pirang lainnya, Rin.

"Luka-chaaan! _Gomen_ _ne_! Kemarin gak bisa ikut jalan-jalan karena tiba-tiba Len mengeluh badannya panas dan pusing!" Rin berucap setengah menjerit pada Luka. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Luka-san, wajah Luka-san kelihatan galau sekali."

"Wajahku memang selalu begini, 'kan?"

"Tapi Luka-saaaan..."

Luka diam-diam tersenyum tipis selagi teman-temannya itu mengkhawatirkan raut wajahnya yang mungkin mendadak terlihat murung. Dia seharusnya senang dengan kekhawatiran mereka, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Gakupo.

Gakupo. Hantu tidak jelas yang sudah mengusik kehidupannya.

Dan entah kenapa darimana datangnya, lagi-lagi Luka kepikiran dengan mimpinya tadi malam.

Siapa Gakuto-kun itu?

Kenapa namanya mirip dengan nama Gakupo? Ada hubungan apa di antara mereka berdua ini?

"... Luka-san, _sensei_ sudah datang loh."

"Ah, iya." Luka kembali sadar dari lamunannya ketika Rin berbisik padanya, dan ia pun mulai mengikuti pelajaran walaupun pikirannya masih berada di antara Gakupo dan Gakuto-kun.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>'<em>Apa Gakupo sudah ingat kembali dengan masa lalunya dan akhirnya sekarang dia sudah pergi dengan tenang?'<em>

"Luka-chan, kenapa? Kok dari tadi melamun terus?"

Di rumah pun, Luki turut mengkhawatirkannya.

Luka yang sedang berbaring di sofa pun, melirikkan iris biru lautnya pada Luki sekilas, sebelum akhirnya membuang pandangannya ke arah lain dan menutup mata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong."

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Meskipun kamu orang yang pendiam, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa membedakan antara kamu yang diam dan kamu yang murung, bukan?"

"Jangan sok jenius deh."

"Aku gak sok jenius!" Saking semangatnya, Luki pun berdiri dari duduknya. Wajahnya tampak merengut kesal. "Aku serius. Ada apaan sih?"

Kemudian Luka bangun dari tidurnya, dan tatapannya mengarah langsung pada Luki yang juga menatapnya. Sesaat, tatapan mereka saling beradu sebelum akhirnya Luka menjawab dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Begitukah? Baiklah. Anggap saja aku percaya," ucap Luki melengos.

(Dan entah kenapa Luka merasa dejavu sesaat. Sepertinya kemarin ada kejadian seperti ini?)

"Luka-chan, aku keluar sebentar. Jaga rumah ya."

"Iya."

Tidak lama kemudian, Luka pun ditinggal sendiri di dalam rumah. Luka menghela napas, dan kembali berbaring di sofa.

"Gakupo, kau ke mana?" Dan tanpa Luka sadari, ia bergumam pelan. Luka sendiri pasti tidak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi pada dasarnya dia mulai merasa rindu dengan Gakupo.

Gakupo.

Gakupo.

Gakupo.

Lalu pada akhirnya, saking asyiknya melamun sambil berbaring, Luka pun tertidur di sofa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kali ini Luka bertekad akan mencari tahu siapa anak-anak misterius itu.<p>

Mimpi di mana ia terjebak di tengah kabut pun menghampirinya lagi, namun Luka sudah mulai terbiasa. Dia justru langsung berlari meskipun pandangan yang kabur. Dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli berlari ke mana. Yang pasti ia ingin bertemu kedua anak itu!

Dan Luka menemukan mereka lagi. Masih dengan mereka yang tampak berbicara.

"Gakuto-kun, kau jahat!"

"TIDAK! BERHENTI!"

Luka spontan memekik. Ia panik ketika melihat salah satu anak mulai berlari menjauh. Ia tidak terima jika pada akhirnya, lagi-lagi ia harus kehilangan kedua anak itu. Ia tidak ingin terus-terusan dihantui oleh mimpi semacam ini lagi. Tidak untuk keempat kalinya!

Sayang, gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak sempat menghentikan si anak yang berlari pergi itu.

Namun Luka sempat meraih bahu milik si anak yang ditinggal itu, menangkapnya, dan ia menariknya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika Luka melihat wajah anak itu.

"Kau..."

Bahkan Luka sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Matanya melebar jelas, ia tidak tahu pasti kenapa namun ia sangat amat terkejut melihat anak itu. Wajah familiar itu... iris biru itu... rambut ungu itu...

"... Gakupo?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Oh Luka ingat. Dia ingat sekarang. Dia ingat dengan kejadian itu. Enam tahun yang lalu. Di atas sebuah jembatan taman yang kecil.<p>

Hari sedang siang, namun awan tampak mendung. Di bawahnya terdapat sepasang anak kecil yang sedang bertemu.

"_Nee_, Gakuto-kun. Katanya mau ngomong sesuatu? Ada apa?" tanya seorang gadis kecil kepada seorang anak lelaki di depannya. Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat.

Ah, sebenarnya gadis itu tahu bahwa ia salah memanggil nama anak itu dari awal perjumpaan mereka. Namun ia bersikeras lebih enak memanggil lelaki itu dengan Gakuto daripada dengan nama aslinya.

"Uhm, ano..." Sementara anak lelaki itu melirik-lirik gelisah ke segala arah, seolah ia merasa ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menggeleng dan berhasil mengucapkannya.

"Aku... lusa besok pindah rumah ke Kyuushu."

Begitu anak lelaki itu selesai berucap, perlahan pupil mata milik gadis itu melebar. Mulai menyadari arti kalimat tersebut. Dan ia tampak tidak percaya dengan kalimat itu.

Gadis itu tahu bahwa Kyuushu sangat jauh dari rumahnya, Tokyo.

Namun ia berusaha untuk berpikir bahwa anak lelaki itu hanya bercanda.

"Kamu... gak lucu deh, Gakuto-kun," ucap gadis itu tertawa pelan, namun wajahnya sama sekali tidak merasa senang. Malah pucat.

Ia gagal membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak ingin mempercayainya.

"Kamu pikir aku lagi bercanda? Aku gak bercanda." Sementara si lawan bicara membalasnya dengan pelan, dan memberikan tatapan serius pada gadis di depannya.

Dan anak gadis itu semakin tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang anak lelaki itu ucapkan.

"Gak mungkin! Kamu bohong!" Gadis itu mulai menjerit histeris, seraya melemparkan beberapa pukulan kecil sebagai akibat ketidakpercayaannya.

"T-tunggu sebentar! Dengarkan omonganku dulu!" Anak lelaki itu gelabakan menahan si gadis. "A-aku tahu ini tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya aku sudah diberitahu orang tuaku dari minggu lalu, tapi... aku tidak tega mau memberitahumu."

Kemudian hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Gadis itu telah berhenti memberontak. Ia diam. Membuat anak lelaki itu semakin tidak nyaman dan semakin merasa bersalah.

"Luka-chan—"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Apa?" Si anak lelaki—"Gakuto"—berucap bingung, tidak paham dengan pertanyaan si gadis Luka barusan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus terjadi? Kenapa kamu harus pindah saat kamu telah berjanji padaku?"

"Ah?"

"Kamu sudah janji kalau kamu akan menjadi sahabatku selamanya, 'kan? Kamu janji selalu ada di sampingku, 'kan?"

"A-aku—"

"Kau jahat."

"Eh?"

"Kau jahat, Gakuto-kun!"

Sejurus kemudian, Luka kecil berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Dan bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan Gakuto—tidak, Gakupo selanjutnya.

"Lu-Luka-chan!"

Luka tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari menjauh dari Gakupo. Mungkin saja anak lelaki itu mengejarnya, namun ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin pergi.

Membawa rasa sakit yang bagaikan merobek hatinya dalam seketika.

Dan sejak hari itu mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Mimpi yang mengulang masa lalunya barusan telah berakhir.<p>

Namun Luka masih belum membuka matanya. Ia tersadar dari tidurnya. Dan entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali untuk digerakkan. Seolah-olah tadi ia sama sekali tidak tidur.

"... Luka-chan."

Ah, siapa lagi yang memanggilnya itu? Terdengar begitu samar.

"... chan!"

"Luka-chan! Bangun!"

Kemudian iris biru laut itu perlahan terbuka. Ia mengerjap sejenak, merasakan matanya basah. _'Basah? Mataku basah?'_

"Luka-chan? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Luka baru sadar dengan kehadiran Luki di dekatnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan luar biasa khawatir.

"Kamu mimpi buruk?" tanya Luki memperjelas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"M-memangnya kenapa?" Ah, Luka baru sadar dari tadi ia masih tertidur di sofa.

Dan Luki menunjuk ke wajahnya, terutama pada matanya, dan berucap lirih, "Kamu menangis, Luka-chan."

Luka langsung menyentuh matanya sendiri. Ah, benar apa kata Luki. Dia menangis di dalam tidurnya. Apakah tubuhnya merespon terhadap mimpi itu? "H-huh."

"Apanya yang _huh_? Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Ini wajar saja 'kan?"

"Apanya yang wajar kalau air mata itu sampai membasahi bantal sofa?"

Spontan, Luka bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, dan menyentuh bantal yang ia tiduri tadi. Basah. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa—"

"Luka, berhenti berbohong padaku!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Kamu pikir kamu bisa terus-terusan membohongiku?"

"Lantas kenapa?!"

"Aku kakakmu, Luka! Setidaknya jika kamu tidak bisa terbuka dengan orang lain, terbukalah denganku!"

Napas yang terengah-engah menyudahi suara pertentangan yang nyaring dan tinggi barusan. Luka kini berdiri menghadap pada Luki. Dan wajah mereka sama-sama tegang dan merah, sempat terbawa emosi akibat kejadian barusan.

Dan di antara mereka, Luki-lah yang pertama kali bisa meredakan emosinya, dan tatapannya melemah.

"Dengar, Luka. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku percaya bahwa kamu sedang baik-baik saja. Tetapi pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri dan tetap saja aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini."

Luka sendiri hanya diam. Raut wajahnya mulai tenang.

"Kamu sering berbicara sendiri."

Dan lagi-lagi, raut wajah Luka mengeras mendengar kalimat Luki itu.

"Kau... tahu darimana?"

"Kamu tidak lupa kalau kamar kita bersebelahan, 'kan? Aku sering mendengar kamu seperti berbicara dengan seseorang, tetapi ketika kuperiksa ke kamarmu, aku tidak menemukan siapapun selain kamu. Apa itu namanya bukan 'berbicara sendiri'?"

Luka terdiam mendengar penjelasan Luki.

"Dan aku percaya bahwa saat itu, kamu tidak sedang berbicara lewat telepon." sambung Luki, masih dengan wajah yang serius.

Dan bukannya apa. Luka hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ceritakan tentang Gakupo kepada Luki.

Tentang Gakupo.

Gakupo.

_Gakupo._

Tiba-tiba, Luka kembali teringat dengan Gakupo. Memori mengenai mimpi dan masa lalunya pun kembali mengambang ke permukaan. Menyadarkannya tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"... aku harus pergi."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana—Hei!" Luki ingin meraih tangan Luka, menahannya. Namun gagal karena Luka terlalu cepat untuk ia tangkap.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti!" seru Luka dari luar rumah.

"T-tapi ini sudah malam, Luka! HEI!"

Luka kembali mengabaikan Luki. Karena ia tahu ke mana ia harus pergi sekarang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Dan sampailah ia di sini.<p>

Sebenarnya Luka tidak begitu tahu mengapa ia bisa berada di sini. Di jembatan yang pernah menjadi tempat yang berkesan bagi Luka.

Tempat terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Gakupo. Yang sering ia salah panggil sebagai Gakuto dulu.

Luka tidak tahu mengapa kedua kaki miliknya membawa dirinya ke sini. Tetapi Luka yakin, bahwa firasatnya tidak salah. Firasatnya tidak membohonginya.

Malam telah tiba, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Luki tadi. Bulan tampak sabit di ambang langit, setidaknya ikut menerangi jalan menuju jembatan ini. Luka menaiki jembatan itu dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Ah, Luka rindu dengan tempat ini. Sebenarnya kejadian waktu itu hanya sekilas, namun entah kenapa begitu membekas di dalam benaknya.

Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika misalnya ada hantu atau apapun yang menyeramkan tiba-tiba muncul di sini. Karena dia tahu, Gakupo ada di sisinya. Menjaganya. Baik Luka bisa melihatnya maupun tidak.

"Gakupo, kau ke mana?"

"Aku di sini loh, Megurine-san."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu spontan membalikkan badannya, dan mendapati Gakupo berada beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Gakupo, ke mana saja kau?" tanya Luka tetap di tempatnya. Luka tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi sekarang cara pandangnya terhadap Gakupo telah berubah.

Ia ingat siapa Gakupo.

Gakupo adalah teman masa kecilnya. Yang sering ia salah panggil dengan Gakuto—karena menurutnya, nama Gakuto lebih keren daripada nama Gakupo. Yang sering bersama dengannya semasa SD.

Dan yang dari dulu ia cintai.

Tunggu, cintai?

"Heee... tadi aku pergi sebentar karena aku ada urusan. Maaf ya. Tiba-tiba pergi tanpa bilang-bilang."

"Kau sungguh bodoh, Gakupo."

Pemuda itu sendiri tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya tertawa pelan seolah kalimat Luka tadi adalah sebuah lelucon.

Ah, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Gakupo selama ini? Sebelum mereka berpisah, Luka sangat yakin bahwa pemuda berambut ungu itu adalah seorang manusia. Kenapa sekarang tahu-tahu dia sudah berubah menjadi HANTU?

Apa yang telah pemuda itu lakukan selama mereka berpisah?

"Gakupo... maaf."

"Eh? Kenapa Megurine-san minta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, 'kan?"

Apakah Gakupo sama sekali tidak ingat dengannya?

Kenapa bisa begitu?

Kenapa Luka merasa dadanya sangat perih dan seolah ia ingin menangis sekarang juga ketika ia sadar, Gakupo mungkin telah melupakannya?

Atau Gakupo yang ada di depannya sekarang ini, adalah orang yang berbeda dari "Gakuto" yang ia ingat dulu?

Gadis itu pun menatap tanah. Tidak berani mengekspos kedua bola mata biru indahnya. Ia bingung. Begitu banyak kata-kata yang ingin ia lontarkan namun tidak ada satupun yang dapat tersusun.

"Tidak, maaf. Aku..."

Bahkan Luka sendiri bingung darimana ia harus memulai semuanya. Apakah ia harus mengatakan tentang kesalahannya yang telah melupakan Gakupo? Ataukah seharusnya dialah yang mengungkit kesalahan Gakupo bahwa pemuda itu juga melupakan dirinya?

Apa yang harus Luka lakukan?

Luka tidak mampu menahan bahwa ia masih mencintai pemuda itu.

Masih...

Perasaan itu sempat terlupakan olehnya. Akibat dirinya yang terlalu depresi dengan Gakupo yang pindah rumah begitu saja, ia mencoba untuk berhenti mencintainya. Berhenti mengingatnya. Dan di saat ia telah sukses melupakan pemuda itu, lagi-lagi Gakupo datang padanya.

Dalam wujud hantu.

Hei, dikata ini fiksi apa? Di mana hal lelucon dan tidak masuk akal seperti ini bisa saja terjadi bahkan pada dirinya?

Bukannya ini berarti... Gakupo telah lama mati?

Luka pun meringis di dalam hati.

"Aku... Gakupo..."

"Iya? Ada apa, Megurine-san?"

Ketika Luka mengangkat kepalanya, ia akhirnya sadar bahwa Gakupo sudah berada di depannya. Nyaris tidak ada jarak di antara keduanya. Luka sedikit mendongak, dikarenakan Gakupo yang lebih tinggi daripada dia.

Dan dalam sekejap, biru bertemu dengan biru. Mereka saling bertatapan.

Namun Luka terlalu sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba tidak beraturan. Ia bahkan yakin bahwa wajahnya kini dihiasi rona merah. Jadi ia kembali menunduk. Memperhatikan kaki Gakupo yang terlihat seperti menapak tanah.

"Gakupo—"

"Kamu ingat denganku sekarang?"

"Ah?" Luka terkejut dengan bahasa Gakupo yang tiba-tiba berubah. Bukannya biasanya Gakupo ketika berbicara dengannya, ia menggunakan kata "Megurine-san" sebagai ganti dari "kamu"?

Dan Luka menemukan jawabannya ketika Luka menatap mata Gakupo kembali dengan benar.

Tatapan itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Dan Luka pikir, ia tahu apa itu.

"Megurine-san, apa kamu ingat denganku?"

"..."

Sekarang, Gakupo yang menanyakan itu padanya. Seharusnya Luka yang bertanya, bukan?

"Megurine-san?"

"Bukan kamu yang lupa sama aku?" tanya Luka. Kali ini ia berani menatap Gakupo secara langsung dan lurus.

Ia meminta penjelasan atas semua yang telah terjadi, melalui tatapan itu. Dan ia harap Gakupo paham.

Sedangkan Gakupo sendiri hanya terdiam. Mungkin terkejut, mungkin apa. Luka tidak tahu juga.

"Dan ke mana saja kamu selama ini? Kenapa kamu sekarang..."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya ingin jawabannya.

Selagi mereka saling terdiam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, angin semilir berhembus di antara keduanya. Entah kenapa Luka sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apapun selain suara angin, tetapi ia tidak menghiraukannya. Ia memusatkan fokus sepenuhnya pada pemuda yang telah menarik seluruh rasa penasarannya pada malam ini.

Ia memperhatikan semua hal yang ada pada Gakupo. Dan seperti yang ia lihat pada hari pertama pertemuan mereka setelah berpisah, Gakupo tembus-pandang.

Hati Luka terasa sesak ketika membayangkan, apa kira-kira yang telah terjadi pada pemuda ini. Apa dan siapa yang telah membunuhnya?

"Kamu... sekarang jadi hantu...?"

"Iya, Megurine-san."

"Kenapa?"

"... mau kuceritakan dari awal?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya karena kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan."

"Ehm... baiklah. Akan kuceritakan garis besarnya saja."

"Waktu itu aku sudah tinggal dan berbaur dengan kehidupanku di Kyuushu. Aku berencana ingin kembali ke Tokyo setelah lulus SMP. Tapi ketika aku sudah berada di tengah perjalanan menuju Tokyo, tiba-tiba pesawat yang kutumpangi mengalami kecelakaan, dan tidak ada penumpang serta awak pesawatnya yang selamat."

Luka seketika bungkam mendengar penjelasan Gakupo.

"Aku awalnya tidak sadar bahwa aku termasuk di antara penumpang yang tidak selamat. Dan lama-kelamaan aku akhirnya sadar bahwa aku sudah mati."

"Tetapi aku kembali teringat dengan janjiku padamu. Meskipun pada saat itu kamu tidak mendengarnya, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri di hari terakhir kita bertemu itu bahwa aku pasti akan kembali lagi padamu. Aku akan bersama denganmu lagi sebagai ganti rugi atas hari-hari kebersamaan kita yang telah hilang ketika aku pergi. Mulanya kupikir itu sudah tidak mungkin dengan wujudku sekarang, namun pada akhirnya aku tetap nekat datang padamu dalam bentuk seperti ini."

"Tapi... kenapa harus begini..."

"Maafkan aku, Luka."

"KAU JAHAT, GAKUPO. KAU JAHAT. KAU SUDAH MENINGGALKANKU, MENYAKITIKU, MEMBUATKU SEPERTI ORANG GILA..."

Kemudian kata-kata yang ingin Luka lontarkan pun tenggelam dalam sebuah isakan. Ingin ia marah, ingin ia berteriak. Namun suaranya tercekat dalam tenggorokan. Matanya memanas, selagi air mengalir melalui pipinya yang merona merah.

Kenapa harus begini?

Kenapa semua yang telah terkubur dalam dirinya, kembali terkuak dan muncul ke luar dengan sangat kuat?

Kenapa?

KENAPA?

Dan akhirnya Luka berteriak. Terisak dan menangisi dirinya sekarang ini. Ia tidak tahu, kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi padanya. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya? Mengirimkan sebuah kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia cintai kini telah lama mati?

Ah, kepala Luka menjadi pusing. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan langsung tersadar kembali sesaat sebelum ia akhirnya benar-benar terjatuh. Gadis beriris mata biru laut itu terjatuh dengan posisi duduk bersimpuh dan kedua tangannya menutup wajah cantiknya. Seolah ia tidak ingin Gakupo melihat dirinya yang sedang menangis.

Luka hanya ingin menangis.

Ia tidak tahu, siapakah yang harus ia salahkan atas semua yang telah terjadi ini?

Apakah ia harus menyalahkan Gakupo yang beraninya mati sebelum bertemu dengannya?

Apakah ia harus menyalahkan pihak pesawat yang harus mengalami kecelakaan pada hari itu?

Apakah ia harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah menyadari semua ini dari kacamata kebenaran?

... atau apakah ia harus menyalahkan takdir lagi—untuk ke sekian kalinya?

Ah.

"Gakupo..."

"Luka, lihat aku." Suara itu terdengar begitu pelan. Seolah ia takut suara miliknya akan melukai gadis itu lebih dalam lagi.

"Tidak..." Luka sendiri tidak mau menurut. Ia menggeleng dengan tangan masih menutup wajahnya.

Gakupo pun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Luka... maaf."

"Beraninya kau minta maaf di saat seperti ini!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja di sini?"

"Aku—"

"Tidak. Aku takkan melakukannya. Tidak pada perempuan yang aku cin—"

"DIAM!"

Pemuda itu pun terdiam seketika. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar Luka ternyata bisa berteriak senyaring itu.

Sementara itu, Luka tiba-tiba tersadar oleh suatu hal. Dia membuka tangannya dan langsung menatap Gakupo yang kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Gakupo...?"

"Luka...?"

Lalu mereka terdiam. Mereka berbicara secara bersamaan.

"Kamu duluan." Gakupo mengalah.

"Huh, baiklah." Luka menutup mata, menarik napas sebelum akhirnya berkata, "jadi dari tadi kau ada di sini?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tahu kau akan ke sini."

"Kau benar-benar jadi sok tahu."

"Oh ayolah. Sudah pernah kubilang, aku tahu segalanya."

Luka terdiam lagi.

"Itu berarti, kau tahu bagaimana yang kurasakan sekarang, bukan?"

"Fuh, kalau yang itu aku tidak tahu~"

Luka hanya memutar matanya, tidak habis pikir kenapa pemuda ini senang sekali berbohong padanya. "Gakupo..."

"Apa?"

Kemudian sebuah kalimat terdengar dari Luka. "Aku suka padamu."

Lalu hening.

"Aku suka padamu, tapi kamu jahat."

Pemuda tembus-pandang itu spontan tergelak tawa. Entah kenapa, kalimat barusan terdengar begitu lucu baginya. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat sang Megurine tersinggung.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" geramnya.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Maaf." Gakupo berhenti tertawa, dan mulai berbicara dengan serius. "Aku gak suka kamu."

Sebelum Luka sempat merespon, Gakupo melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan seringai tipis nan menyedihkan. "Tapi aku cinta padamu, sangat, sangat. Karena itulah, kita bisa bertemu lagi di sini. Di tempat ini. Di malam ini. Tapi sayangnya kita gak bisa bersama. Maaf."

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut denganmu?"

"Oh tidak. Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku cinta padamu, tapi aku masih ingin melihatmu hidup bahagia dengan keluarga dan teman-temanmu. Meskipun tanpa aku. Meskipun aku harus jauh darimu."

Luka melihat wajah Gakupo yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu menyedihkan, dan tiba-tiba merasakan matanya memanas. Ah sepertinya dia akan menangis lagi. Ucapan Gakupo barusan begitu mengusiknya, mengganggunya. Sampai saja ia merasakan rasa sesak yang teramat di dalam dadanya.

"Kau jahat..."

"Maaf..." Kemudian senyuman Gakupo melebar, hingga matanya tertutup. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi lagi."

"Tidak..." Gadis itu terisak lirih. Ia merangkak, ingin menggapai pemuda yang ia sayang itu sekali lagi. Namun nihil. Ia hanya menggapai udara. Menggapai ilusi yang tidak mungkin bisa ia tangkap. "Kumohon, jangan pergi..."

"Luka..."

"Jangan pergi lagi, bawalah aku bersamamu, kumohon..."

"Tidak bisa, Luka."

Kemudian tangis Luka pun meledak—ia merasa takdir ini begitu menyiksanya. Ia tidak tahan, ia ingin semua perasaan sesak ini segera menghilang dari dirinya!

Sedangkan Gakupo tidak tega jika harus terus melihat Luka menangis. Gadis yang begitu dicintainya—oh, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi dalam takdir mereka!

Sementara angin malam terus berhembus dengan pelan.

"Luka, sebenarnya... aku tidak pergi darimu kok."

Luka pun mendongak, penasaran.

"... karena aku masih ada di dalam hatimu. Selamanya, selama kamu masih ingat padaku. Dan percayalah, kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti. Pasti."

Sungguh Luka tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini.

Lalu Gakupo pun menghampirinya, dan membawa Luka ke dalam dekapannya yang nyata untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Selamat tinggal, Luka. Sampai jumpa nanti."<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>(13082015. Perbaikan tanda baca.)<p> 


	4. OMAKE

OMAKE

* * *

><p>Luka tersenyum sedih ketika mengingatnya kembali.<p>

Sudah 2 tahun semenjak perpisahannya dengan Gakupo itu terjadi. Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Luka sudah lulus SMA, dan sekarang sedang menjalani masa-masa menjadi seorang mahasiswi di sebuah universitas terkenal di Tokyo. Di sana ia cukup populer selain karena ia cukup cerdas, ia juga cantik. Banyak laki-laki yang naksir dia, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menarik hatinya.

Ia masih belum bisa _move_-_on_ dari Gakupo. Oh sudahlah, ini hanya masalah klasik para remaja.

Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menerima kepergian Gakupo yang bisa dibilang cukup mengagetkannya, tapi tetap saja perasaan itu ada di dalam hatinya. Membekas dan membentuk sebuah lubang yang tidak akan pernah tertutup kembali.

Kecuali jika ada yang berhasil mengisinya.

Tiba-tiba lamunannya terusik ketika terdengar suara khas mobil dari luar rumahnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kak, ada apa di luar?" tanya Luka pada kakaknya yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

"Huh? Oh, entahlah," jawab Luki sekenanya. "Tumben kau memanggilku 'Kak'."

Luka tidak mempedulikannya. Sebenarnya jarang sekali Luka tertarik pada hal-hal seperti mobil box yang lewat di depan rumah, tetapi entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa untuk hari ini ia harus memperhatikan dan melihatnya secara langsung.

Dan gadis berambut merah muda itu baru saja keluar dari rumahnya, masih di teras rumah, dan ia sudah bisa melihat bahwa ada sebuah mobil box yang terparkir di depan rumah sebelah rumahnya.

"Ibu, tetangga baru?" Luka bertanya pada ibunya yang sepertinya sudah berada di pekarangan rumah dari tadi.

"Sepertinya begitu, Luka-chan. Ibu harap mereka adalah tetangga yang baik."

Kemudian setelah Luka mengangguk sebagai respon atas jawaban itu, ia beranjak membuka pintu pagarnya, dan memperhatikan tetangga barunya dengan antusias dan penasaran.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Luka bisa memperhatikan bagaimana beberapa orang berseragam menurunkan kotak-kotak kardus dari dalam box, lalu dibawa masuk ke dalam halaman rumah yang beberapa hari sebelumnya masih tidak berpenghuni itu.

Ia penasaran, apakah tetangga baru ini memiliki anak yang seumuran dengannya. Atau mungkin ia berpikir apakah penghuni baru rumah ini memang sebaya dengannya.

"Uhm... ano?"

Luka terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara bariton dari belakangnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati ada seorang pria.

"Err, hai?"

Entah kenapa Luka mendadak canggung menghadapinya. Jika ia lebih perhatikan, pria ini tampaknya sebaya dengannya. Ia memiliki iris mata berwarna biru laut, dan rambut coklat yang panjang itu ia ikat agak tinggi—

Tunggu.

Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja?

Atau penampilan—dan gaya berbicaranya barusan—memang mengingatkannya langsung pada Gakupo?

Mungkin ini efek kebanyakan memelototi layar laptop ketika ia mengerjakan tugas makalahnya.

"Uhm, aku baru saja tiba di kota ini kemarin. Namaku Natsuma Shiori. S-salam kenal."

Luka hafal sekali dengan gaya yang sok-sok dibuat percaya diri padahal gugup itu. Ia kenal.

Dan bukannya bermaksud menyamakan orang yang baru saja ia kenal ini dengan Gakupo—

—tapi tidak ada salahnya Luka percaya dengan apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan reinkarnasi, bukan?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END?!<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : AKHIRNYA TAMAT SETELAH HAMPIR 1 TAHUN DITINGGALKAN GITU AJA. /terjunpayung

T-tolong maafkan saya. Padahal saya sudah janji tidak akan lama update. Tapi nyatanya... akhirnya malah sad-ending pula... :v

Tapi omake-nya itu saya bikin Luka bertemu dengan orang yang secara kasatmata sangat mirip dengan Gakupo... dan terpaksa saya bikin OC numpang lewat di sini karena saya gak kepikiran mau makai Vocaloid siapa... =w=

Dan oke. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, terima kasih sudah mau menunggu chapter 3-nya begitu lama, dan terima kasih juga sudah mau memberikan review. Maaf gak bisa saya balas satu-satu karena saya orangnya sibuk banget sekarang. :D /apa

.

25042015. YV

* * *

><p>(13082015. Perbaikan satu biji tanda baca.)<p> 


End file.
